22xxfandomcom-20200213-history
MUSH Log 03
Dentown Battle - FM versus Earth (Note: During Day Two of the IF crisis.) Setting: Downtown Dentown Whats the current situation you ask? ITS PURE PANIC! Looking around the reason becomes obvious as many of the different forms of EM viruses have merged with people and become Jammers. A good many can be identified as elec type virals along with several that wield weapons such as twin swords, hammers, or axes. (Pardon me, don't have a list of actual viruses and only recall one virus name atm, McCleaver along with the Mets. Mets aren't amongst those turning people to Jammers. And don't mind me emitting two fellow unplayed EMians) What their current goal is unclear except for causing destruction as proven by a certain pair that seems to be in charge. These two are what look to be a massive OX/Bull Robot and a Werewolf, both easily identified as the FM soldiers Taurus Fire and Wolf Woods. Some may question if the two brutes are actually incharge as someone may have convinced them to come back in the game, especially since until now Wolf was trapped inside Damiens mind thanks to his force of will. Whether the other FM soldiers that are loyal to Cepheus are around is unclear as Taurus Fire lifts up a car and tosses it into towards a crowd of people who run screaming while Wolf Woods goes berserk chasing others around. "...you already got the key. What more do you want...?" Atop wave roads, a single character flies forth with the capability of Float Shoes, hands at his side, a cape billowing behind him. Alex Skye was one of the first to deploy upon hearing the news, speeding down towards the scenario. << There's a bunch of reasons why they would return. They have the Andromeda Key, after all, >> Perseus mentally reminds his host, the benevolent soldier almost in sync. << They could want us to be delayed, or could be filling up the key. Remember what happened at AMAKEN? >> "Yeah, we all got stressed out and the key glowed," Alex replied. << Your negative energy fed it. The key needs a massive amount of the energy to function. >> "...got it. So, we'll have to move quick, then..." Flying into the downtown district, Perseus Wraith drops through wave roads as he transforms into a different frequency... a physical one, as he speeds onward, descending into and through the streets towards the scene. Pro-Band Alexander Skye says, "...I have a bad feeling about this. Get down here quick." Pro-Band Tamako says, "I'm on my way." "Another attack...!" Standing atop a lower rooftop, a brown-haired young woman in simple clothing observes the chaos, emerald eyes alight with growing fury. But, only a moment later, Aile trembles a little, lips drawn back into a grimace. "That's right, I can't face them with negativity..." But... that was really easier said than done. Still, the Humanoid forces herself to relax a little, and takes a deep breath to help her focus. "That chip is sure helping! I don't feel even a bit sick." And with that, Aile takes a step forward and raises her arms up gracefully, -trying- to maintain some calm here! "Model X... R.O.C.K. ON!" Light streams down her body from fingertips to toes all in a rush, and where it has left... there's now blue armor, a recognizable helmet... a guise very like the Maverick Hunter, X. "All of these people had nothing to do with this... I have to help them!!" MegaMan is suddenly there, grabbing that car in mid-air and flinging it to the side, away from where it can cause any harm to people. "Taurus! Wolf! Stop this!" He shouts at the two rogue FM-ians. He glances at his left arm. "Are those people!?" War-Rock's reply is stern, "Yes, Subaru! Their bodies are under control of those viruses. Do not hold back, if you harm the virus enough, they should seperate from their hosts. Though, you -should- be focusing on Taurus and Wolf, not trying to help the weak-willed." Subaru grimaces, but nods quickly. "I'll get them out of there.." He catches sight of the two others, giving a slight nod to anyone who looks his way. And then he focuses on the two who, to him, seem to be the cause of this mess. As Aile transforms she'd hear someone lese lend there, she'd see it's Tamako. How did she get up here? She's going to get hurt, but even as Ailke starts to transform. She just looks to Aile and nods once. "You are right they are innocent and we need to save them, Aile! Metalman! LETS GO!" "Sychro chip slot in!" She pulls what looks to be some new type of pet perhaps and slams the strange chip into it. Then the changes start happening amour start s to materialize all over her body, first the chest, the hands, the feet, the arms and legs finally her head and at this point the unit's become the chest emblem which is that of a metal gear, the same sort that's on the back of her kimono. Once the process is complete she looks a hell of a lot like Metalman or should we say the original one more accurately. "So shall we Aile? We can't waste much time and we'll explain later what's going on here." She then leaps off the roof top hoping Aile will follow. "Mega Man!", Taurus Fire yells as twin bursts of flame erupt from the exhaust ports in his arm, "Its time for payback for our last encounter! This time I'll crush you, traitor!" Wolf Woods stops chasing the people as he moves next to Taurus saying, "They were right, you would come if enough damage was caused. I'll tear you apart for leaving me trapped in that humans mind!" Both seem focused on the SF Blue Bomber until Taurus looks to Wolf saying, "I'm going to be the one to beat him not you!" Growling Wolf replies, "He's my prey, the others aren't here except for you! I should be the one fully incharge!" As the two start to argue it is obvious they are distracted from attacking their enemy. The Jammers don't attack Mega Man as they seem focused on continuing with the chaos. Though once Perseus Wraith makes his presence known several move in to attack as he runs down the street. Lightning blasts are emitted from several while others move to try to close in and corner the other FMian gone hero. As for Tamako and Aile, neither have been noticed yet as they haven't started their own atttack. And while all this is going on, somewhere hidden nearby is a certain pair of figures, both grinning as they watch from their vantage point. Though both sweat drop as one says to the other, "We should have brought Ophiuca in instead or Crown." The other shakes his head replying, "What about Cancer then, those two will do for the moment." As he glides along the ground, brown eyes stray to his left. Wraith spots Mega Man for a second as the wave bomber seems to have his hands tied up; he just leaves him. (I read the reports. You've taken 'em all out,) Alex mused, flying forth ahead. (You'll be okay.) A thunder blast immediately rips in front, as Alex narrowly stops, landing and standing tall to spot people up ahead. Jammers. "...well, it's been a while since I've been spied on by you morons..." he mumbled with a slight grin, putting his foot down, as the Jammers advance. And he just waits for them to do so, anticipating them coming in close for the infight. Until his hand glows with energy, an oversized axe forming in its grasp. "Battle card, Big Axe." And before they know it, he's amidst them, winding the massive weapon around with a fierce power, before ripping through the lot of them, cutting many with heavy wounds right off the get-go. Global Alexander Skye says, "How sweet. You had my favorite little peons waiting for me." "T-Tamako!" Aile whips about, one elbow bent to point the arm at the sky while the hand forms into a buster. The transformation's worth some boggling, that's for sure. "I-is that the 'Cross Fusion' I heard about...?!" Suffice to say, she sounds a little bit awed at this sudden development. But having help just reinforces her spirit. Flexing the fingers of her still-normal hand, Aile steps forward and draws her arms up broadly before she just FLINGS them down to her sides angrily. "Come on! We've got to stop this!" She can see MegaMan and the two others from this vantage point, but this is perfect-- she's up HERE, where the rampaging virus-possessed folk aren't. Aile forms the other hand into a buster too and aims down with both. The weapons glow brightly before each starts bombarding the streets in quickly-calculated shots that ought to floor the virus-merged people without inflicting TOO much harm... Global Alexander Skye says, "...! Who...?" MegaMan looks like he's ready to fight.. and then the two start arguing. Squinting, he grimaces. Wait. -They-? Someone -told- these two to do this? And to draw -him- out? War-Rock suddenly shouts, "Hey! Morons! Stop arguing amongst yourselves! Let's fight!" MegaMan waggles his left arm, rolling his eyes, then focuses on the two FM-ians again. He raises his right arm, suddenly, revealing a card. He throws it into the air, War-Rock suddenly snapping down on it. "Battle Card! Gatling!" That left arm of his suddenly changes in a flash of light, becoming a metal-colored gatling gun. He aims it at Wolf, bracing that arm at the elbow with his right hand. And then he fires! Global Model X Aile teases, "I'm hurt, sir knight!" Global Alexander Skye says, "..." Perseus cuts in. "...you're the youth from the fight..." Global Model X Aile says, "And you're the knight who met me when Wire wanted something... you look a little different though! My name's Aile, remember?" As buster fire rains from above, Alex pauses, briefly looking up. Global Model X Aile says, "I'll take care of the people who were changed... that way you can focus on the ones behind this, right?" Global Alexander Skye says, "...if it was from that time... Perseus was in control then. I'm sorry, my memory's kinda hazy about what had happened... I just remember the poison..." Global Alexander Skye says, "...thank you, though. I'm Alex, if you don't already know." Global Model X Aile says, "E-eh? ... You don't... ah! Okay, Alex it is." Tamako is smirking at Aile by the point she lands near her. "I don't need to hide behind anyone anymore Aile. Come on lets go." Tamako is fighting up close and sticking to hand to hand, no chips or signature attacks. She's punching and kicking at a rapid speed trying to knock out the poessed people without hurting them as best she can, with Aile giving support fire she should have a chance. Global Tamako says, "I'll help you on clean up Aile. I am Tamako, Alex." Global Alexander Skye says, "Hey. Nice to meet you." "Or what about Libra?", one figure says as the pair looks out towards the fight the other replying, "Heh, you should recall how he debated and stayed with no as he stuck with that teacher to aid in his lesson. Saying he won't leave till called home." Spark Black chuckles as he says, "Heh, he's more a teacher at heart then a warrior. Should have stayed home with Cepheus." White nods but remains focused on the battle below. Undetected by anyone but them is the glow of a certain object held in one of the twins hands, focused on concealing its radiation by taking in only small amounts of negative energy. It almost looks like Taurus and Wolf are about to take themselves out as they raise a fist/claw about to punch eachoter until War-Rock yells out looking in his direction. That gives both enough time to notice the vulcan and jump out of the way. The massive red FMian pulls out a card of his own out of no where and slips it into place yelling out, "Battle Card! Cannon!" At the same time the werewolf says, "Your not the only one with that little trick!" Pulling out one himself he yells out, "Battle Card! Vulcan!" Quickly taking aim as their arms change they fire off in unison towards the Blue Bomber. It looks like someone smuggled the enemy forces in a few surprises of their own besides their standard attacks. Aile's attacks don't go unnoticed though several of the Jammers are hit hard by the attack and knocked out. Though it looks like for a few its going to take more then that to seperate. Even as a few more battle cards seemed to be passed about. These obviously being healing cards as some get back up still merged. In fact as several get up it looks like another familiar battle card is floating about as several of the Jammers look up towards the humanoids position as their arms change into plasma guns and release electrified beams. Several more Jammers go down as Perseus Wraith hits them hard with the Big Axe swing. But that doesn't stop others from moving in to attack, focused on keeping Alex distracted while the rest continue to attack the civilians left behind. Infact the FMian hero better keep an eye out as something round rolls his way. What it is quickly identified as a power bomb before it explodes! As for Metal Women er Tamako, several of the Jammers quickly move in. Ignoring the fact that she is going basic hand to hand as they use various weapons. Including sword cards as they close in. MegaMan yells in surprise, caught off guard by his enemies being able to fight similarly. He takes a few hits, before he rapidly uses a battle card. "Barrier!" He crosses his arms across his face as the Barrier takes damage. Think, think, gotta think past these jerks.. He grimaces, and suddenly uses -another- card. "Wide Sword!" He swings his left arm wide, revealing the fattened blade.. And he runs headlong at Taurus and Wolf. Darting side to side, he dodges the majority of the vulcan-fire, as it's an indirect, scattered shot, but he gets clipped a few times. But it does -not- stop his rush towards the two. When he's close enough, he suddenly leaps forward, legs kicking back and forth as though he's running in mid-air, only for his right leg to swing further back, then swipe forward directly at Wolf's muzzley face. The buster fire is welcomed. Alex takes a moment to look at the biometal bomber up above, getting a brief but good look at Aile... briefly arching an eyebrow. "...X...?" He mumbled, before noticing her chest and with a blush and a smile, turned back. "...nope, definitely not X..." As more shots hit his way, Alex bounced back, weaving, cape flying around almost to cover thanks to the air's push, until something tinked behind him. His eyes went wide for a moment before the bomb let out a deafening blast, causing Alex to outcry. "AGH!!" He yelled as he was flung forward, knocked stumbling as an ambitious Jammer rushed in, Alex's eyes widening. (...SHI--) A flash of light, and Alex fell from sight immediately, disappearing from sight. Only for the Jammer to get knocked down, swept at the legs as a brutal blow smashed his face to the side, shattering the bond and forcing the human out of change immediately. Alex flashed back into sight a moment after, hands curled with a vicious look in his eyes. Until he jumped up and away, flashing onto a wave road. Global Alexander Skye growls, "...where are you...?" It's going to take a lot more than some mook viruses to get close to someone matching X's ability. Aile does the smart thing-- she DUCKS. Electricity always goes DOWN once it strikes, so the few that hit the building aren't much of a threat. The only problem is the one that zaps her arm during this manuever... "IIiiyaaow! That hurt!" Indeed, her arm's a little scorched. But she doesn't falter much. "K-keep it up! The sooner this stops the sooner the person behind this should pop out..." Naturally, she starts firing again, this time putting a little more oomph into the shots to avoid having recoveries like this time did! Tamako finds she's a bit in trouble she stops holding back so much but she has her right hand grow in size abnd she starts to use it to block or punch the attacking infected that get close. "METAL FIST!" She shouts as she gets into the thick of the fighting The Gemini Spark twins ignore Alex's taunts as they continue to observe. They both doubt he'll get luckly enough to find them. Especially now that another group of Jammers is on his tail on the wave road. A few quickly letting loose, this time with vulcan shots at their current target. Several move off the wave road and attempt to move ahead down another to intercept him. Though don't seem to be blocking him from going in any direction in particular. Back to the battle in the real world Wolf Woods howls as he is hit by the sword quickly backing away. Growling he doesn't attack as he lifts both hands to his muzzle. But Mega better remember that it isn't only Wolf he should worry about as Taurus Fire yells out, "Taurus Tackle!" He better be prepared to move quick as the mad FMian comes charging fast towards his enemy! Several of the Jammers change tactics as Aile's shots take down several more of the FM soldiers then last time. She continues to have a good vantage point from above but won't for long. Why you ask? Cause slowly moving up behind her from out of the Wave World are several of Jammers that quickly charge forward, lashing out with blades this time. A enemy solider is sent flying by Tamako's attack, slamming into several others and knocked out cold, the virus seperating. Fortunately the human is fine. But how long with the SatPol officer be as one takes aim as their aim changed and fires off a cannon shot. But is all this fighting actually saving the day? Who knows with how the humans feel even after being freed. Only three people that are present know what is truly happening. MegaMan actually smiles this time, because this is what he was hoping for. Still in the air, he flips forward and behind Wolf, grabbing ahold of the FM-ian and peering around him. "Come get me, Taurus! Your charge is pathetic, anyhow!" He braces against Wolf, that sword still out, and held down behind him - not time for that, just yet. "...What?! Behind...?!" Aile's almost too late to pick up on her plight. The shifting sounds behind her though... "...! Model ZX! ROCK On!" With another fancy flash of light traveling along her body, the blue armor reforms into a slightly different design, this one red and interestingly remniscient of Zero. But the biggest change is... FWWWWWVVVVVHMKRRRRSSSSH!!! Green light crashes into the blades and holds them at bay... it's a beam saber. Aile's, of course. "Too close... but you weren't fast enough! Eeeey!!" With that cute little battlecry, the transporter bats the blades aside and delivers a wide counterslash! Aile also has long blonde hair, too! As Alex and Perseus are led astray both of the Gemini Spark twins grin as White says, "Well that worked out better then I thought." Black chuckles, "Yeah and with what I gave that one Jammer he should remain on a real wild goose chase." They still don't show themselves to the battle as Spark White passes Black the Andromeda key. A grin crossing both faces as they see how much the key is filled. Though a sweatdrop does form on the Rei half of the twins as he notices what that brute Taurus is about to do. The large Ox based FMian is indeed upset as he lets out a jet of steam from his mouth piece. And Mega's comment doesn't help with things as he buries his feet into the pavement before charging forward. At this Wolf Woods blinks when he realizes whats going on saying, "No don't you dumb beefsteak!" But its too late as the other FMian is already going full bore! As swords clash the Jammers don't seem surprised by Aile's change. Though they do get a nasty surprise as several are knocked away by the counter attack. It seems Model Z's battle experience is really coming in handy, though the battlecry is a bit odd, only cause it is cute. As the others are hit away one of the jammers takes aim, this time using a cannon card as hit aims and fires towards their targets feet. MegaMan breathes a sigh of relief when his little plan starts to come together. "Yeah, you big dumb beefsteak! Hit me with your hardest! You couldn't break through a wall of pillows!" He suddenly shoves against Wolf's back -hard-, to unfortunately drive the poor FM-ian directly into Taurus' full charge. And then he zips away, skidding to a halt several feet back, waiting for what appears to be a horrible, horrible impact. War-Rock actually chuckles a bit, rather sinister-ly. Tamako sends one flying and knocks them over she sees the viri are leacing, she'll keep fighting though. Several more she's forced to use a shotgun chip on, it's low powered but covers a lot of area. her hands fuse into the cannon for a moment and she fires before leaping away. Now THIS tactic was definitely a problem. Aile prepares to dodge, but by then it's too late. The cannon blast smashes through the roof, sending debris flying and knocking her dreadully off-balance. "Wah!" This was NOT good. But she acts quickly regardless. With a kr-chakt, the saber reconfigures itself into a gun-- "Why isn't this easier...?! Just turn back!" Click. The gun sprays plasma bullets one after another for the squad just as Aile tumbles into a roll to try and save her balance.... Looks likes Wolf's advice is ignored, especially when Mega Man adds that extra taunt as Taurus yells out, "Your toast!" It isn't till too late that he realizes that his real target has moved away even as he sends his partner flying and through a wall. Grunting he says something like sorry as the werewolf comes walking back out into the street. Wolf Wood's looks ready to hit Taurus but quickly turns towards his real target and yells out, "Howling Wolves!" Three wolf like beings are sent out charging directly for their target. Fangs ready to sink into their target. As Tamako fires off the cannon several more of the Jammers are knocked out. By now the ranks have really started to thin. Almost leaving the heroes with only the two FMians who look ready to continue the fight unless prompted otherwise. Few that remain nearby quickly return fire, though they get blasted back. Infact the ranks are really thinning now even as Aile starts to strike the few members of the squad after her with the plasma bullets. Only two remain as they watch Aile as she regains her balance before an eager one charges forward and attempts to knock her down again. Looking at the Andromeda key Spark White says, "I think its getting close to time for us to take our leave, don't you agree?" Spark Black nods saying, "Most likely, but bored no one actually found us. At least we're getting a laugh out of those two." MegaMan can deal with some wolves. There's a reason he still has that sword ready, after all. He spins once, slashing at one wolf, then ducks, spins again, and slashes upwards at another. Finally, he leaps, flipping rapidly and slashing the last wolf as he goves overhead, landing in a side-ways half-crouch, looking back towards the three wolves, and back at Wolf himself, quickly, repeatedly. Finally, the sword at his arm dissipates, and he considers his next move, breathing a little quicker. Tamako Sees more of the Jammers are still there but it seems the ranks have been thined out. Her eyes narrow and the odd armor like substance that forms her armor covers her hair now, in preperation for the bigger fight ahead. She knows the ones behind this have to be there somewhere but can she find them before they flee?! Charging straight at someone is the STUPIDEST thing one can do in a fight. Aile's feet blaze as her thrusters ignite, sending her skidding aside at the last moment. She then whirls around and aims a decisive double-slash at the Jammer pair's backs. "Phew...! Okay, now... if I was a plotting mastermind... where would I hide?" in these few moments of either defeat or distraction for the enemies, she starts looking about from her spot on the rooftop. Very carefully. Even as the last of the Jammers are taken out the real leader of this little battle isn't revealed. Though many noticed that the humans left behind have yet to start getting up from their encounter from being merged with EM viruses. All thats left of all the combatants is just Taurus and Wolf who look ready to attack Mega man until Wolf Woods growls at his partner saying, "Out of the way beef rib! You almost killed me back there!" Looking to the werewolf the Ox grunts saying, "Heh, like I could kill you. You'd just end up seperated out of that humans head this time, little doggy." That definitely tears it as they get into eachothers faces with Wolf growling, "You calling me weak!? Look at the human you bond with, he's just a kid." He pokes a claw at Taurus as they two start it up again. As for Gemini Spark the twins shake their heads before looking at eachother as Black says, "Well shouldn't be long for those two to get sent home again, shall we go?" White nods saying, "Agreed, those two will take care of eachother or Subaru will. Either way the job is done, thanks added to what they did to the Jammers." Both chuckle as they start to walk off. MegaMan can't help but smirk slightly as the two turn on eachother -again-. He stands there.. And waits. Folding his arms, he looks around, slowly, surveying the damage with a sigh. "I wonder who was really behind this.. These guys couldn't even decide to go destroy stuff on their own, let alone lead some kind of attack like -this-.." War-Rock grumbles deeply. "I think you're right, Subaru. Someone else was behind this, but who? Apollo would not attack this early. He may be a bloodthirsty tyrant, but he has his honor. So, who..?" MegaMan looks upwards, scanning around slowly, carefully looking for something, -anything-. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. ..That is not a heart beat. Growing closer, the one can realize it to be the sound of marching. Perfectly synched marching. Oddly it approaches from the direction of downtown. A group bipedal units march in lockstep toward the disturbance, once in visual range, they stop as a whole, a black car of a foreign make drawing up behind them, glowing slightly as a sensor dish on top rotates. The units have a more mechanical look to them than many modern humaform units, the single eye set into their helms might remind some of Neo Arcadian Pantheon units, painted a dark green their similarities to a much older unit soon become clear.. As a whole, the units move their right forearms before them as a glowing dark purple shields of energy form before them. Dropping to a ready stance, their left hands drop into a cannon. Joes. Really, the humans not getting up has Aile worried. Very worried. But just as much as she's worried, she's determined to find who's been doing this. And it really helps that her senses aren't completely human... not knowing HOW to effectively search out hiding places definitely doesn't help though... "Where are they?!" Frantic, she is! The marching noise causes her to hop to the rooftop's edge and peek... "The military? Are they sure late...!!" As they jump onto the wave road Spark White raises an eyebrow as he hears the marching. Looking back he says, "A little late for their appearance isn't it, Rei?" Spark Black ponders for a bit before saying, "I don't even think those are local drones anyway, infact seem too old fashioned, don't you agree Pat? Seem like modified standard issue Joes." Both think for a bit as they move along the wave road now completely out of sight and suppressing Z-Wave radiation as they look down below at the marching army. As for the two FM warriors they continue to argue until the werewolf raises an ear to the sound saying, "Uh we got more company then expected, ribs." Taurus Fire blinks as he looks out at those marching their way saying, "Right, mutt, but who do they belong to, not SatPol." Both seem to have forgotten about Mega Man for a moment even when Taurus looks directly at him for a moment but focuses back on the Joes. MegaMan blinks and turns his head to stare at the new arrivals. Now what..? "If these guys are the help, they're way too late.." He mutters, shaking his head slowly. He keeps an eye on Wolfy and Oxy, not too sure that they won't just break out into a fistfight right here, possibly causing MORE damage. By now, Aile's decided to pay everything else that's going on little mind. She can't find hide or hair of who was behind this, so she's doing the next most prudent thing... Checking on the people who were possessed by the viruses. "Can you hear me...?" She's now down on her knees, gently nudging an unconscious woman... and checking to make sure she's BREATHING... The Joes start to spread out, the dark car inching forward along the road, keeping in line with the fanned out troops. A hatch appears in the roof of the vehicle and a figure raises partly out of it. Connecting a line into the side of his own cybermonocle, the grey-haired figure slowly surveys the scene with a sweep of his gaze, his leathery face revealing nothing more than a grim calm. He cross-checks the accumulated target data against the files on allies just once, then raises an arm up before shouting a command and lowering it again. Those with translators understand this: "Weapons active. Take aim- Fire!" Then blasts of energy begin firing from the Joes at all unregistered wave targets in the area. Most toward the center take aim upon the Ox and Wolf, with the outer ones firing at seemingly random directions. Those with a good view, and high enough to be out of range of the festivities, might notice the further Joes are firing upon any given EM body in range, virus and Hertz alike being driven off and blasted along with the occasional overzealous mistarget probably frying some poor sap's appliance. Spark Black smirks, "Well, well. Someone actually is getting ruthless these days and do I detect a darkland accent?" White nods, "Yes that does sound like someone from that part of the world." The Andromeda key once more glows again as White adds, "Must thank him for this added bit later." Black chuckles, "We could but he wouldn't appreciate the gesture." Back below Taurus and Wolf are hit hard but don't stay long as they choose to seperate and run instead of taking the humans with them this time. The two FM warriors disappear from their Denpa forms leaving Damien and Bud behind who this time collapse after all that. As for the woman Aile checks out, she seems fine and breathing, just exhausted. "Onward!" The black car slides forward, with most of the Joes jogging to keep up with it, attempting to give chase to the escaping Denpa forms. They will very likely lose them, but they'll at least seem how long they can keep track. Four Joes remain with the defenders who were already on the scene, standing near the downed humans, watching outward for any new threats. MegaMan watches the two FM-ians disappear and sighs, staring at the two guys left behind. He turns to watch those men firing away.. And grimaces as he catches sight of those guys in the back wreaking a little too much havoc. "What the heck..?" He's gonna have to have a talk with -somebody- about that. They can't just run around shooting crazily like that! He starts to make his way towards the apparent leader, taking care to stay out of the way of fire. Category:Logfile